Hazel
by giggles811
Summary: One shot! Andy struggles on when to return to work, but Sam and their daughter help her out.


So this story I published for Flashpoint and I thought it would be great for Rookie Blue, so I changed the names and the jobs and rewrote some parts to fit Sam and Andy! And no its not plagirism, cuz they're both mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue. simple as that.

It had been two years since Sam was shot by Kevin Ford. Andy and himself had been through so much.

Andy was by Sam's side everyday of his recovery and afterwards they both worked hard to develop a relationship beyond just sex. Sam had opened up to Andy and confessed to her what he had been keeping from her about his family.

Sam and Andy worked at their relationship everyday, and everyday was a day full of life and love between two people who truly were in love with each other.

Hazel had just turned six months old and Andy was truly struggling with whether or not it was too early to return to work. Sitting on her bed, with Hazel peacefully asleep in her arms Andy reminisced about how she got to that place. With a wonderful boyfriend and a beautiful daughter that no one could ever take away.

Previously, Sam and herself had that conversation and Sam told her that he was happy with whatever her decision was. Although Sam knew deep down that Andy was meant to be a cop, he was also knew she was meant to be a mother, and a wondeful mother she was. The mom that Andy always longed for. But never had.

Hazel had been what Sam knew Andy had truly longed for as a woman and wanted from her life and Sam couldn't deny that Hazel was truly a dream come true for himself. He never knew how much he wanted a baby until Andy told him she was pregnant. A baby made from their love.

Since that day Andy told him she was pregnant Sam was over the moon and wanted to protect Andy and their unborn baby from everything and everyone.

Papa bear Sam was fully loaded and ready to attack at a moments notice.

Since the day Andy found out she was expecting she thought everything would be the same and she would go on with her job and continue doing the job she loved, but also the job that would put her and her baby at risk everyday. Later that same day, Sam's life was on the line and she knew that she could have easily lost the man she loved and the father of her child. So she knew what she had to do. Which meant being confide to desk duty as means to protect the life within her.

Sam knew for Andy to give up her job was a lot and would eventually drive her mad.

As the months went on, Sam could see Andy's belly expand with the life of their child.

Andy had confided in Sam her fears of becoming a mom, she herself didn't have that mother love. Jules was never one to show too much affection but then she joined 15 division where the men and woman were family to her. Sam had made it a point to reassure Andy how much of a wonderful mom she was already and would be when their little bundle arrived.

Watching Andy rub her belly always made Sam's heart melt to pieces, he also loved the nights where Andy would sit between his legs and he would lather her belly up with coconut oil. It never failed that their baby would kick up a storm when he/she recognized his or her parents voices and warm touches.

Andy had officially started hating being put behind the desk. At six months pregnant Andy was growing more and more and the risk of injury to her and their baby increased and not to mention Sam would have a field day with her if she even considered other wise.

Sam secretly loved knowing Andy was safe, while he was out doing his job as a still relatively new detective of 15 division.

They both had decided to keep their minds at bay with the gender of their child. Sam loved the idea of walking out to their friends and family in the waiting room and saying "Its a...!".

Andy had actually hated the idea of buying gender neutral, but she knew it was important and special for Sam to not know. So with Andy decisions to breast feed and then both of them wanting to have their child sleep in their bedroom for the first couple months to prevent SIDS, So they decided to buy neutral then gender specific once the baby was born. Leaving the nursery in it's full glory of a mess to be fully remodel once their baby arrived.

Sam loved arriving home and catering to Andy and their baby's needs. Andy never had to ask for a foot rub or for a back massage, Sam was always there to relive the pressure from her back and help her with her swollen feet.

Sam loved hearing Andy scream his name while she was in the shower, because she dropped the soap and her belly always made her loose her balance easily.

The fact that Andy needed him more now than ever, brought light to his eyes.

Gravity had proven to not be her best friend. Literally at only seven months she wobbled and she wasnt even having twins.

When the day finally came, Andy called Sam and he dropped everything and called in back up and left to his wifes side. Once in the hospital Andy was quickly assessed and preped and taken to labor and delivery.

Sam was surprised that not once Andy complained about the pain or blamed him for the situation she was in. As soon as their baby was born Sam gasped and saw how beautiful his baby was, the little baby that he and the woman he loved created with pure love.

"It's a girl!" Sam had screamed catching his friends and family off guard.

Hazel-Liberty Swarek

Sam loved when the sun hit Andy eyes that they would shimmered with a shade of green. Hazel.

Andy loved the connection she had with the little person who lived within her for nine months. The nine months were she over ate and couldn't sleep and was hormonal were all worth it. Completely worth it.

Sam could never find the right words to describe how much he loved his baby girl. Je would do everything and anything to keep her safe, healthy and happy.

The milestones and memories of their daughter were timeless and priceless.

Hazel's first smile, which made Sam die and Andy captured that moment.

Andy and Sam were laying in bed on Sam's day off when Sam started doing funny faces at his daughter which at first confused her then she couldn't stop smiling and struggling and learning to finally giggle. Andy loved watching Sam interact with Hazel.

Hazel attended her first 15 division picnic at three weeks old. Hazel was to say the least the life of the party, she was passed around and like always ended up asleep in her daddy's arms.

Hazel's eyes were just like her moms.

Hazel throwing up on daddy gave Andy a good laugh and made a good punch line for the weeks following. Andy had been trying to get Hazel to burp for quite some time and so Sam stepped in and Hazel threw up on Sam's new blue button down shirt.

Hazel finally fit into her little lady bug sleeper, courtesy of the her cousin Leo.

Hazel's diaper explosion surprise for her daddy one early morning. Ohh did Sam cringe! Wondering how that came out from his baby.

The completion of her nursery. Andy wanted something simple but still girly.

Hazel's bathtime with daddy and mommy. Many nights Sam would take Hazel with him for a shared shower.

So much had happened in their daughters six months of life, and Andy had been there for every single one of them.

Hazel fussed in her mothers arms, and Andy looked down and cried when Hazel placed her small hand over her heart and snuggled into the crook of her arm.

Andy knew the place for her to be at was with her daughter at home until the end of her maternity leave.

Andy rocked Hazel back to sleep and pondered on what new adventures their daughter would bring them.

As the months went on Andy would never regret her decision, waking up to her daughter was the best thing she could ask for. Sam was also extremely happy that Andy had decided to stat home with their daughter.

Sam hated the idea of their daughter being looked after by a day care center at such a young age.

Meanwhile Sam had something up his sleve.

As the weeks went by Sam was preparing something that would change his own life and his family's lives forever...

When Andy walked into her bedroom one night after her warm shower, she crawled up the bed and found her favorite flower.

A blue orchid with a white ribbon tied halfway up the stem and a beautiful stunning engagement ring was interlaced in the ribbon that lay on her pillow next to Sam, who was asleep, so she thought.

Andy didn't need anything else, she herself slipped her engagement ring on and kissed Sam on his cheek. Andy unexpectedly found Sam's hands on the back of her head leading her lips to his. Quickly their kiss deepened and Sam felt the need to end the kiss to address her, Jules knew that Sam was gonna ask her the big question. Just in case some miscommunication happened.

Andy shut Sam up with a kiss and repeatedly chanted Yes! Over and over again.

Their engagement was short and on their wedding day they were surrounded by friends and family that loved them to pieces. But most importantly Sam and Andy married each other with their daughter right by their side.

A/N: Please read and review!


End file.
